The Moss-Lyman's Go To The Movies
by ghostlyandcoastly
Summary: Josh and Donna and family go to the movies. Chapters non-linear but take place in the same world. I'd only read if you've seen the movie listed in the chapter title. (1st Mary Poppins Returns)
1. IntroGuide

Summary: This is an entirely self-indulgent fic. I fell in love with watching Mary Poppins Returns tonight and I thought about Josh and Donna then this idea bloomed. Anyways, chapters not linear, I'd only read if you'd seen the movie/tv show(?) that is in the title of the chapter! You can also request one if you want!

A Chapter Guide (will update this as I add more)

This chapter guide

Mary Poppins Returns


	2. Mary Poppins Returns

**Mary Poppins Returns**

 **A small note- timeline not going to match up with 2019 probs but let's not fret that little detail**

It was a hectic night at the Lyman-Moss home. Going out with three young children can be nearly impossible but with my efficiency and Josh's determination, we're usually quite the team. Unfortunately (on certain nights), our children have inherited our _spirited_ natures.

Our oldest, Nora Moss-Lyman, is six and three quarters and she believes that Josh hung the moon. Nora loves to read and hates math. She is very proud to be the oldest child and believes that warrants her a certain amount of independence she is not quite ready for. Which has become an increasingly frustrating issue between mother and daughter. Especially tonight as she wants to pick out her own outfit despite it being fall in Connecticut, she is committed to wearing a skirt, flip flops, and a short sleeved top. We are currently at odds over a jacket. I gave up on jeans fifteen minutes ago.

Elijah Moss-Lyman turned five two weeks ago. Josh has perhaps insinuated that he's worried about Eli's _attachment_ to me but I don't see anything wrong with letting him be a momma's boy just a little bit longer. And as shy as Eli can be, he can also be a bit mischievous. I see Josh in him as I watch him out of the corner of my eye, as he thinks, wheels turning, on how to find and get away with his next trick. He's currently in time out until we leave. He has tried to leave the time out spot several times and now Josh is half watching him, half occupying our youngest daughter.

Lea Moss-Lyman was born on Leo's birthday two and a half years ago. She's our wild child. The kid has lungs on her to rival Josh's bellows. It's impressive given how little she is. She is trying to get Josh to chase her to put on her socks at this moment, giggling all the way, yelling "bewwy button bewwy button!" because she recently learned what a belly button is.

So let's just sum up my family at this moment. I am exasperated. Nora is stubbornly concerned with fashion. Eli is sitting with his arms crossed, in full pout, glaring at Josh (an expression probably familiar to Josh a la me when we were younger and still flirting around our relationship). Lea is screaming, running, and barefoot. Josh looks like he's about to reach the end of his rope.

You might be wondering why the hell are you bothering with all of this? Because I think we need it. I need to get out of this house. Josh needs some fun. And the kids should experience the magic and whimsy of a cute movie. Lea won't really appreciate it but I think Eli and Nora's expressions will be worth it. Josh is skeptical and has made it clear he's only doing this to please me.

It's been a hard year for Josh. The rest of us, too, of course. But particularly hard for Josh. Santos wrapped up his time in office and the Democratic party couldn't put up a strong enough fight. The Republicans control the White House and the House while the Senate is floundering with democrats in-fighting. That would be bad enough for Josh. But five months ago we lost his mom. It's been heartbreaking for us as a family. Ruth moved back to Connecticut when I got pregnant with Nora. I was able to continue my work with Helen while Ruth babysat Nora and then Eli too. I made the decision to resign when we found out about Lea. While Josh was working, Ruth and I stayed home with the three kids. When Santos was still President, Josh would come home at 5 every day, we'd all have dinner, and then Ruth would go home. Josh would play with the kids, do the dishes with me, and help me put the kids to bed then go work more in his office, trying to beat the clock on his time running out in the White House. Josh has since been an outspoken critic of the new administration, trying to help where he can in the background politicking. Then Ruth. Ruth went on a cruise, came back looking great, and passed away while on her morning walk from a stroke a week later.

I know Josh is blaming himself. But he still won't talk to me. He's trying to pretend like he's fine but his smile doesn't reach his eyes the same way and I know he's picking fights with me on purpose. I am doing my best to be patient because I love him and he's my husband and my best friend and the father of my children but like I said, Josh needs some fun. And dammit, so do I! I'm ready to go back to work. I don't want to be stay-at-home mom Barbie anymore. I've loved it but I feel a little trapped. And I can't talk to Josh about it. Not yet.

Which means we're going to go watch this damn movie if it kills me! Or causes me to kill Josh who will not stop making snarky little complaints about it. _Be patient, he's trying to cope, he doesn't realize what he's doing. Be patient. You love him. You love him._ Ah my mantra these days leaves a little to be desired.

"Donna!" Josh bellows from the living room.

"What!?" I snap because mantra be damned, my patience is thin. We really do try not to do this in front of the kids but… Dammit!

"Stay. There." I hear him instruct Eli. I'm imagining Eli stuck his tongue the second Josh's back was turned. "Donna…" He sounds so tired with an appearance to match when I turn around to face him. Nora has sat herself on the bed, looking haughtily at us.

"Daddy! Tell Mommy I look pretty."

"Of course you do, sweetheart."

"Josh!" I cry out, feeling slightly undermined. It doesn't take a genius or a psychic to figure out our six year old's plan.

"See mom. Daddy thinks I'm pretty. Why can't I wear this?"

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" Josh asks. I know my husband is not this obtuse. But he's riling me up. Because apparently it's what we do now. I ignore him and bend down to Nora's level.

"Nora, baby, I think you are very pretty. But I think you'll be just as pretty and twice as warm with a jacket on. I'm going to go talk to daddy real quick, okay? Pick out a jacket." I turn and leave the room before she has a chance to follow up. Josh follows me.

"Dadddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Lea runs over to us. "Momma! Bewwy button!" She points to her stomach.

"That's right, pretty girl. Go play in there please." I tell her. She listens but looks disappointed at my lack of response.

"This isn't worth it." Josh states.

"Yes. Yes, it is!"

"Donna," He groans but I cut him off.

"What. Is. Your. _Specific._ Issue." I grunt out.

"One, you and Nora have been going back and forth for like an hour now. Two, I can't find Lea's other sock even though I just had it. Three, our son is being a brat and I think going to the movies isn't the best consequence for that! Four, I am tired. You are tired. Please! For the love of-"

"Stop it!" I don't know why I'm crying now. Well, I do know. Hormones and Josh make me emotional. He registers my eyes watering and his face crumples in guilt and I remember that yeah, that mantra is important. He takes a step to me, opening his mouth to apologize but I'm not ready to accept it so I step back, take a deep breath to reign my feelings back in, and turn to go to the living room.

Eli races back to his spot as he sees us come back in. I ignore this because really, he's four and hates sitting still and sometimes you have to pick your battles. I lean down and put my hand out.

"Give it to me now please." I instruct him. He looks at me with a guilty expression and pulls Lea's sock out of his pocket which I fling at Josh. I pick up the squirming Lea and hold her so Josh can get the sock on her then hand her to Josh. I go into Nora's room, feeling Josh follow me.

"Nora Abigail, have you picked a jacket?"

"Yes. I think the pink will bring out my eyes." I don't know where she gets this stuff but she's looking less surly than before so I'll take it. I help her into the pink jacket and breeze past Josh.

"Donna-" He chokes out. I hold up my hand to stop him.

"I know you're tired. I am too. But please. Please just trust me." I don't love how desperate I sound but I'm a mother of three children under the age of seven with a husband that's falling apart at the seams a little- I think I can be allowed a little desperation. Josh still looks guilty and so he just nods and goes to take Lea to the carseat. I tell Nora and Eli to follow him and listen.

I'm grateful for the second of reprieve. I close my eyes and say a little prayer to living, breathing Julie Andrews.

I'll admit when I'm a jerk. I'll also admit that I thought this movie thing was bullshit. We were running a little late and getting out of the house was a nightmare. Parking at the theater is difficult and Donna isn't really speaking to me. Donna took Eli and Nora to the bathroom while Lea and I bought the tickets and went to claim our seats. Luckily credits were still rolling. Donna will be sad to miss them. She likes watching the credits. Weirdo, my wife is.

Donna finds Lea and I, sitting Nora and Eli down and then goes to get snacks as I watch them. It occurs to me after she's left that I should have offered to trade since I know she wants to watch the remainder of the credits.

Lea tired herself out before we left luckily and was close to falling asleep in the car and I'm pretty sure she'll fall asleep in my arms soon. When Donna comes back, the Disney music and logo just chimed. I push down whatever Donna-guilt I'm feeling and focus on my kids' faces as they take in the snacks. There's (watered-down) Sprite, popcorn, and little fruit snacks. Movies are the only times they can drink soda and only Nora was old enough last time we went to a movie to have any. It's a rarity. I feel something poke my shoulder. It's Donna, secretly passing me Red Vines. I know for a fact this theater sells Twizzlers so she must have snuck them in for me, knowing how much I prefer them. I love this woman. This crazy woman who just dragged us to what is going to be a ridiculous movie that will probably go right over my kids' heads.

During the opening number, I get bored and I'm forced to ruminate on my life. I look down at Lea who has indeed fallen asleep. Donna tamed her blond curls into a ponytail before a few hours ago but that's coming apart now. She is so precious. When she was born on Leo's birthday, Nora was having a sleepover at The White House with Miranda while Eli was with my mom. With three young kids, it was probably one of our last quiet moments for a while and I remember looking down at her, so incredibly small, and looking up at my exhausted and beautiful wife. That memory pierces my heart now. We were so happy. I don't know what happened.

Okay, I do know what happened. But I don't know _why._ Lately, it seems like Donna and I don't like each other very much. We love each other. But there's this huge distance between us and we've been fighting a lot. Donna and I argue, of course. We always have debated one another. We've bickered, sure. We're two very stubborn people who spent a long time denying our feelings for each other. We bantered. We used to. Not so much anymore. Our sniping isn't so light hearted anymore.

I'm downright terrified she's going to leave me.

I'm watching the guy in the movie talk to his dead wife and the thought of Donna leaving me forms in my brain before I can stop it. She's been so tired lately. Not in terms of being physically worn out. She just seems tired. There's a big part of me that wonders if she's tired of me. Right now is the first time I'm actually allowing the thoughts to stir up. I blame Donna. I know it sounds childish but I do. If I wasn't sitting here, bored in this movie, I could be keeping myself busy- not thinking about if she's going to leave me.

I hear Eli gasp and I immediately feel guilty for my self-indulgent pity party. This is supposed to be about them. I look at the screen to see what has made my son so excited. It's something about a Royal Dalton Music Hall. I'll admit that as a kid this would look pretty damn fascinating. Nora giggles at something the horse said. I look over to see Donna watching them too. She's smiling. It's been awhile since I've seen that smile and it breaks my heart.

When they start singing about books, Nora gets really excited. I'll admit the song is alright. Okay, fine. The song is fun and catchy and the guy from Hamilton is great. Nora's excitement about it is much more fascinating. I love how much she loves to read. She's reading beyond a first grade reading level. I've zoned out again when I hear my son whimper a little. He's hugging tight to Donna, basically in her lap. She's whispering down to him that it's okay.

Eli has always only wanted Donna when he's upset. It was an adjustment during the first year. Honestly, Nora was a daddy's girl. And I had always kind of pictured being as close with my son as I was with my dad. I mean, Eli's still young and I know he loves me but he is just completely beside himself until Donna comforts him. I wish I was mature enough not to be jealous of this but sue me, I wish for once that my son would want me when he's scared. God, I sound petulant. I used to think Donna could read my mind. Thank god she can't because I certainly would be in trouble for these thoughts.

I turn my attention back to the movie to see what has him so upset. Evil animals have taken the little boy. Geez. This is a little terrifying for little kids. I resist the urge to cover Nora's eyes. She seems to be fine but still. I'm protective of my little girl.

Once they're all safe, Nora reaches over and says she has to go potty. I have Lea in my arms that I don't want to risk waking up.

"Donna?" her eyes snap over to me, looking a little annoyed. She softens as I gesture to Nora. I try to ignore that pinch of my heart that her first reaction to me now if plain irritation.

Donna takes Nora to the bathroom and Eli climbs over to me which helps warm my heart just a bit.

"Daddy, did you see the bowl? It changed!" He whispers excitedly.

"I did, it was very cool." Donna comes back just as the Meryl Streep number is starting and I'm glad because Donna loves Meryl Streep and as the song starts, it's obvious that the kids love how silly it is. Eli sits on Donna's lap for the rest of the movie. I only noticed when he started bouncing up and down because he was so excited about the dance with the learys. Yeah, yeah. Hamilton has moves. Got it. My son loves it. He's trying to whisper sing along and it is _damn_ cute. Nora tries to shush him and he gets mad at that. His mad face looks very similar to Donna's.

I may or may not have started actually paying attention to the movie… What can I say? It's good! It's whimsical and silly and for children but… it's also engaging and touching and oh my god. Am I crying?

We're driving home now. Eli fell asleep as soon as we got in the car and Nora is pretty quiet. Josh is quiet too. He's not looking at me either. I think he knows I saw him crying. I was watching the movie, genuinely touched by Georgie talking about how they didn't _lose_ their mom when I looked over to see how the kids we're taking it in and… I saw Josh with tears streaming down his face.

My heart exploded. God, I love him so much. It really wasn't my intention to make him go to the movie so he could have a moment then talk to me about his mom but… it doesn't stop me from hoping that tonight… tonight maybe we'll talk.

We get home and Josh puts Lea to bed while I help the older two with their bath time routine. Josh, Nora, Eli and I snuggle on Nora's bed as she reads the story. She stopped wanting us to read the story about a year ago. I smile a bit as she tries to emulate the voices that Josh would always do. I can tell Josh is also enjoying that but it's obvious to me his mind is somewhere else. After the story, we tuck Nora in and Josh carries Eli into his room. We tuck him in and I kiss him good night. Josh is bending down to do the same when I hear Eli's little voice.

"Daddy, did Bubbe go to where the lost things go?" My eyes fill with tears as Josh tenderly sits next to our son.

"She's not lost. Remember, buddy? She's right there." Josh points to Eli's heart and Eli yawns, satisfied with that answer.

I can see how worn out Josh is as he pushes himself back up. He waits there watching Eli for a second. I swallow the lump in my throat and wipe away the tears. I feel a moment of trepidation before I approach him. I've been letting Josh go through this an arm's length away, I convinced myself that it was what he needed. I think I might have been wrong. I reach for Josh's shoulder. He jumps as I touch him and my heart squeezes as he does.

It reminds me how little we touch each other lately. We haven't had sex in two months. For Josh and I, that's a _huge_ deal. But he's been too vexed and I've been too tired plus we've been so busy... I didn't even register it until a few weeks ago, how long it had been.

He turns to me slowly, he's crying again. I want to wrap him in my arms right now but instead I take his hand and pull him out of our son's room and into ours down the hall.

"Sorry, I-" He starts to apologize or deflect but I can't let him do that. So I attack him. With my lips. Which it's been quite some time since I've done that. He freezes for a second and I wish I could read his mind in this moment. I feel a little insecure as he doesn't immediately respond but the second I start to pull away, he pulls his arms around me and kisses the daylights out of me.

It feels a little like our first kiss. Confused, hungry, happy and _finally._

It's an hour or so later that we're both naked in bed. We didn't say a whole lot during but I have a feeling we're going to make up for that now. We're laying on our sides, just staring at each other.

"Donna, I'm sorry."

"Josh, I'm sorry." My voice breaks and I start sobbing. Damn hormones. "I'm so sorry. I haven't been patient with you and I should have tried harder to help you through your grief but I miss her too and everything is so hard now-" I mumble into his chest as he's pulled my close again.

"Donna, your patience with me throughout our relationship has been tenfold what I deserve. You deserve better. You have always deserved better and I forgot my promise, okay? I wasn't honest with you. I didn't tell you when I was scared or hurt and I know I yelled but…" He stops. I pull back to look at him.

"Josh, it's okay. You can tell me why you've been so angry with me."

"That's the thing. I'm not. Donna, I'm not trying to put the blame on you but lately it seemed like the only way I could get a reaction from you was to piss you off. I know it's shitty and half the time it wasn't even conscious but you've been walking around like robot mom extraordinaire and you don't smile anymore and Donna, I can't live without your smile." Maybe some parts of this speech should annoy me. But my heart just feels like it's been healed. Because we're _finally_ being honest with each other. Well, he's being honest with me and now it's my turn.

I flop onto my back but cuddle closer so that he doesn't think I'm trying to pull away.

"I've been feeling a little… trapped lately. I- I'm tired of being mom extraordinaire. I love them, Josh but I need to do more. No, not more. Just something else too. Something that doesn't involve Doc McStuffins and potty training. I just… didn't want to bother you with that when you've just lost your mom."

"Donna." I look at him. His expression is tender and he starts drawing patterns on my bare stomach. "I never want you to be afraid of telling me how you feel. We did that for too long." He punctuates this with a kiss. "You can do whatever you want. I learned years ago I could never hold you back." He kisses me again. "And I didn't process my mom. Not really. Until tonight maybe. I don't know. That song, it's silly but-"

"No, it's not. I thought of her too."

"I don't want to lose anyone else, Donna. Least of all, you." He kisses me again.

"You aren't going to lose me." I pull away from him despite his clear objections as he goes to pull me back in. "You didn't lose Joanie or your dad or your mom or Leo. But you're never going to lose me." I place my hand over his heart, just like he had with Eli.

"I thought, it seems silly now but- I thought. I thought you were going to leave me." He admits. And despite this being a totally inappropriate reaction, I laugh. Because it's a ridiculous notion. I'd never leave Josh. Both times I left him, before the start of our official relationship, it tore my heart up. I can't imagine what it would take to leave him now.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." I smile at him. He rolls his eyes but I can see the relief there. He goes to kiss me again but I stop him. His eyebrows scrunch together adorably in confusion. "Joshua… I mean it. You can't get rid of my very easily. We have four kids together." I see him blink once. Twice. Three times. His eyes go wide and he realizes.

"Donna!" He squeals.

"Sssh! You'll wake the other three." I smirk at him.

"What?! When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm pregnant. Two and half months. Oddly enough the last time we had sex-"

"The last time we had sex was ten minutes ago but sure." He's smirking too now.

"Joshua?" I say, a warning in my voice. I was joking and he knows that but his face gets all serious anyways.

"I'm sorry that whatever was going on between us that you felt like you couldn't tell me." He apologizes so sincerely. It makes my heart stop for a moment.

"I love you so much." I'm choked up now as I tell him and pull him in for a kiss. It's while later that we pull up for air, both smiling like idiots.

"Four… wow. Can you imagine that?"

"Josh?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just make a Mary Poppins joke as I'm laying here naked in your arms?" He's still smirking.

"Yes, yes. I did. Fatherhood changes a man." He goes back to kissing me.

I'm sprawled on top of him a few minutes later and I pull myself away from his lips for the moment.

"Your dad would be so proud of you."

"My mom would be so proud of _you._ "

Our faces are a little wet as we go back to kissing now. But it's worth it. Nowhere to go but up from here.


End file.
